


Waste Not, Want Not

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Plants, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: It's been a rainy day.





	Waste Not, Want Not

Luther drops the handful of water over soil and goes to dry off. It's a paltry offering, but the sprout is a paltry thing. Not expecting it to live long, even in it's cup. Still, there is a chance.


End file.
